Parchemins
by Mackk
Summary: OS - Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'Hermione s'adresse à Drago pour participer aux Inter-Sorciers de l'école ? Et la vengeance de Rogue, dans tout ça ?... // C'est une OS parchemins, venez-lire! :D


_Salut à toutes, mes fidèles ! :D _

_Aheum Ahum keuf keuf… Quoiii ? je m'emporte ? xD_

_Bon, voilà une autre petite OS pour vous :) :D_

_Mais je vous préviens tout de suite : La fin est assez frustrante … :p :$ Mais bon j'ai une explication très pertinante à tout ça !_

_Cette OS, je compte en faire une fic (dès que j'aurai fini d'écrire « Gryffondor et Serpentard unis pour la force »), j'ai déjà pleins d'idées, car le problème c'est que vers la fin c'était beaucoup trop difficile de mettre les moments que j'imaginais de face à face entre eux (en live, en pensant plutôt à la fic), sur parchemin (discussions entre eux sur papier), donc j'ai du l'achever un peu précipitamment… (je commençais à devenir hystérique, j'arrivais à rien ! x( )_

_En plus, on m'a fait remarquer (DjoOu, les projecteurs sont tournés vers toi :D xD) que j'aurai pu faire les moments parchemins ET les moments en live normaux, mais je n'ai pas voulu le faire parce que je comptais faire la fic comme ça, donc pour moi la OS DEVAIT être uniquement de parchemins. Sinon, à quoi ça servait d'en faire une fic après… ?_

_Si ca peut vous rassurer, ça a été un tirage par les cheveux d'enfer (de passer les moments en live à parchemin), un supplice à l'état pur XD Donc j'ai souffert aussi ma bonne dose, on est quittes d'accord ? :D (*supplie*)_

_Et c'est assez frustrant de ne pas avoir les détails des moments décrits, évidemment :p Mais j'en ferai une fic bientôt et vous aurez tous les détails c'est promis ! ^^ (non s'il vous plait ne me tuez pas !... Naaan mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Rangez-moi ces tomates tout de suite !... Quoi un ordre ? mais non je ne vous ai pas donné d'ordre, c'était une supplication… ! Nan siou plééé…. !)_

_Bon allé, j'arrête de divaguer et je vous laisse lire x) (si je ne vous ai pas déjà fait fuir ? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas !)_

_Bisous, et bonne lecture !_

_Mackk._

_Ps : C'est une OS assez crue… :) Les termes qui y sont employés ne sont pas spécialement délicats xD Mais qui l'est, après tout ? (*tout le monde lève la main, Mackk part se cacher…*)_

**Parchemins**

_Au cours de potions_

Hermi : 10h32 : Salut Malefoy.

Drago : 10h33 : Tiens, Granger ! D'où tu sors ?

Hermi : 10h33 : De ton cul ?

Drago : 10h33 : Ah ben oui évidemment, t'es de la merde.

Hermi : 10h34 : …

…

Drago : 10h37 : Bon tu veux quoi ?

Drago : 10h40 : Granger tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Hermi : 10h40 : Va chier.

Drago : 10h41 : Impossible, t'es déjà sortie !

Hermi : 10h41 : Y'a vraiment pas moyen de parler avec toi, décidément. Prochaine fois je m'en souviendrai.

Drago : 10h41 : Désolé, les merdes ça parle pas habituellement.

…

Drago : 10h48 : Tu vas te décider à me dire ce que tu me veux à la fin ?

Drago : 10h54 : Okay, va te pendre.

…

Hermi : 10h59 : Un service contre ton devoir de 90cm de métamorphose ?

Drago : 11h05 : Ca marche.

Hermi : 11h05 : Vantes-moi auprès de Rogue.

Drago : 11h05 : Crève.

Hermi : 11h06 : Dis au revoir à ton devoir parfaitement rédigé.

Drago : 11h07 : J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, c'était par commodité.

Hermi : 11h07 : Ben oui, pas comme si tu devais absolument remonter ta moyenne, quoi.

Drago : 11h07 : Tu m'emmerdes.

Hermi : 11h08 : Tu vanteras mes mérites à Rogue ?

Drago : 11h08 : Il va jamais tomber dans le panneau, il est peut-être horripilant mais pas con.

Hermi : 11h08 : Malefoy t'es le roi du mythonnage, sois créatif !

Drago : 11h09 : Pourquoi t'as besoin de ça ?

Hermi : 11h09 : Il doit me prendre pour le concours inter-sorciers de potions.

Drago : 11h09 : Intello.

Hermi : 11h09 : Fouine.

Drago : 11h09 : C'est moi qui vais à ce concours.

Hermi : 11h09 : Justement, dorénavant c'est moi.

Drago : 11h10 : Attends… Si j'ai bien compris tu veux que je « démissionne » ? Quel scroutt cette fille.

Hermi : 11h10 : Tu crois que c'est pour quoi que je suis venue te parler à TOI alors que je t'exècre ?

Drago : 11h10 : Tu flashes sur moi depuis ta première (comme tout le monde), et tu cherches à établir le contact ?

Hermi : 11h11 : Primo, tu es le chouchou de Rogue (grand bien te fasse), et deuzio, tu es celui qu'il a (évidemment) élu pour le concours.

Hermi : 11h11 : Conclusion : Tu peux lui parler en sachant qu'il t'écoutera et t'es en position de démissionner en me vantant moi.

Drago : 11h11 : Et l'utopie est ta deuxième maison (la première étant les égouts) ? Je ne ferai pas ça Granger, autant rater métamorphose. La vieille me hait de toute manière.

Hermi : 11h12 : Raison de plus, tu monterais dans son estime ! C'est crucial avant les aspics. Et puis, je m'appliquerai comme si je le faisais pour moi (= pas de sale coup en vue).

Drago : 11h12 : J'ai du mal à te croire.

Hermi : 11h12 : Et bien on voit bien là que tu ne me connais pas… Tant pis pour la métamorphose rescapée alors.

…

Drago : 11h24 : Ok si je le convaincs que j'ai besoin de toi pour gagner et qu'on y va à deux. Et tu me fais mon devoir comme si ta vie en dépendait (ce qui est le cas).

Hermi : 11h25 : T'es vraiment prêt à me supporter pendant un concours de potions ? A tes risques et périls Malefoy !

Drago : 11h25 : J'ai le choix ? Non.

Hermi : 11h25 : Ben si. T'as pas besoin de points supplémentaires en potions, démissionne et donne-moi ta place !

Drago : 11h26 : A prendre ou à laisser Granger, le cours finir dans 4 minutes.

Hermi : 11h26 : Et je vais devoir te supporter en plus de faire ton devoir ?

Drago : 11h27 : …

Hermi : 11h30 : C'est d'accord, mais t'as intérêt à être convainquant sinon ça tient plus.

…

_Après le souper_

Drago : 20h52 : Dorénavant tu me voueras un culte tous les mardis à 20h40.

Hermi : 20h53 : T'as réussi ?

Drago : 20h53 : Evidemment tu me prends pour qui ! Sang-de-bourbe de merde j'y crois pas que je sois en train de faire ça.

Hermi : 20h53 : En réalité tu l'as déjà fait et c'est pour réussir en métamorphose alors je crois que ça donne le change. Y'a des entrainements ?

Drago : 20h54 : Oui.

Hermi : 20h56 : C'est si horrible que ça… ?

Drago : 20h56 : …Oui…

Hermi : 20h57 : Bon allé abrèges la souffrance stp.

Drago : 20h57 : Et si j'ai envie que tu souffres ?

Hermi : 20h57 : Je fais des fautes d'orthographe partout sur ton devoir et vu que t'es nul tu les verras même pas.

Drago : 20h58 : Tous les jours à 18h.

Hermi : 20h58 : Attends tu veux dire… Tous les jours ?

Drago : 20h58 : C'est exactement ce que j'ai écrit oui.

Hermi : 20h58 : T'as démissionné j'espère ?

Drago : 20h59 : T'as cru toi ! Non non, tu vas m'avoir moi et Rogue pendant un mois tous les jours deux heures d'affilée. Ca te fait pas hurler de bonheur ?

Hermi : 20h59 : Je te déteste.

Drago : 20h59 : Oh mais moi aussi Granger. A demain !

Hermi : 21h00 : En espérant que tu te seras pendu d'ici là !

…

_Le Lendemain_

Hermi : 23h04 : Visiblement tu t'es pas pendu…

Drago : 23h05 : Faudrait qu'on se réunisse plus souvent Granger, t'es vraiment quelqu'un de divertissant !

Hermi : 23h05 : Tu me le paieras. Je vois pas ce qui m'empêche de te foirer ton devoir !

Drago : 23h06 : Le marché c'était que tu participes aux inter-sorciers de potions. T'as accepté que ce serait avec moi et de ce fait que ce serait une partie de plaisir pur, et nous voilà !

Hermi : 23h07 : Prochaine fois que tu me renverses du polynectar de Parkinson dessus je te décalque sur le mur !

Drago : 23h07 : Eh bien quoi ? Rogue a trouvé ça très satisfaisant pourtant !

Hermi : 23h07 : Va savoir comment tu t'es procuré ce cheveux… euuurk !

Drago : 23h07 : T'insinues quoi là Granger ? Que je me tape Parkinson ? Non parce que si c'est le cas c'est moi qui te décalque sur le mur !

Hermi : 23h08 : Quoi tu sors pas avec elle sans doute ?

Drago : 23h08 : C'est un duel que tu veux, c'est ça ?

Hermi : 23h08 : Si seulement c'était permis… !

Drago : 23h08 : Salle sur Demande, tout de suite !

Hermi : 23h09 : C'est pas demain la veille que je vais désobéir aux règles Malefoy, désolée. En plus en ce moment même j'ai envie de te faire tout sauf plaisir !

Drago : 23h09 : Je ne savais pas que tu étais perverse, Granger...

Hermi : 23h11 : Tu te trouves marrant ?

Drago : 23h11 : De un, je suis parfait et donc marrant aussi, de deux, tu n'aurais pas répondu après deux minutes seulement pour me répondre ça…

Hermi : 23h11 : De un, t'es modeste ! Et de deux, excuse-moi d'avoir une vie et de penser à mes études, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Drago : 23h11 : Mon devoir de métamorphose, par exemple.

Hermi : 23h12 : Par exemple, mais je ne te le donnerai qu'une fois l'inter-sorcier fini, et si tu foires j'le déchire !

Drago : 23h12 : Tu ferais pas ça, t'es trop gentille ?

Hermi : 23h12 : Je vais me gêner.

…

_La veille des inter-sorciers_

Drago : 08h15 : Granger ?

Hermi : 08h16 : On peut savoir pourquoi tu me déranges en plein cours ?

Drago : 08h16 : J'ai envie de te répondre « parce que j'adore ça ! » mais en fait y'a une raison particulière…

Hermi : 08h16 : Quoi encore ?

Drago : 08h17 : Rogue veut qu'on aille AUJOURD'HUI à Outsiplou-inter-sorciers.

Hermi : 08h17 : Mais c'est demain le premier jour… !

Drago : 08h17 : Justement. Il a fait ça pour me punir de m'être laissé avoir par une sang-de-bourbe.

Hermi : 08h18 : Comment ça laissé avoir ? Et puis c'est quoi sa vengeance, qu'on rate une journée de cours ?

Drago : 08h18 : M'être laissé avoir, c'est-à-dire avoir accepté de te faire rentrer là-dedans. Je t'avais dit qu'il était pas con !

Hermi : 08h18 : … Et la vengeance ?

Drago : 08h19 : Il n'a pris qu'une seule chambre parce que deux c'était trop cher (genre !).

Hermi : 08h19 : QUEL … Hum, bon je vais me calmer parce que si quelqu'un trouve ce papier… Soit, au moins avec deux lits ça va encore, il nous suffit de ne pas nous parler.

Drago : 08h19 : J'ai jamais dit qu'il y avait deux lits.

Hermi : 08h19 : Oui mais il y en a forcément deux… ?

Drago : 08h20 : Pas forcément quand c'est _Rogue_ qui se venge !

Hermi : 08h20 : Et bien tu dormiras sur le fauteuil !

Drago : 08h21 : mais oui c'est ça Granger ! Et moi je suis Dumbledore !

Hermi : 08h21 : C'est mieux ça que de dormir avec une née moldue.

Drago : 08h21 : De toute façon le problème ne se pose pas vu qu'il n'y a pas de fauteuil.

Hermi : 08h22 : … Comment ça ?

Drago : 08h23 : Rogue à bien calculé son coup pour nous obliger à être sans issues, il a prit une chambre de la taille d'un lit double avec autour un mètre de place pour circuler jusqu'à la salle de bain (commune avec tout le reste du bâtiment).

Drago : 08h23 : En gros il a loué la chambre des domestiques, si tu veux tout savoir.

Hermi : 08h23 : Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? T'es capable d'être en train de me rouler !

Drago : 08h24 : Bon sang Granger tu crois vraiment que je me sacrifierai pour venir te parler à 8h du matin si c'était pas réel ? J'ai les plans, espèce de moins que rien ! Je te les montre dès qu'on se croise !

Hermi : 08h24 : Ah non, ne m'adresse surtout pas la parole ! De toute façon on doit y aller ce soir et on a potions à 10h20, Rogue nous le dira à ce moment là.

Drago : 08h25 : Espèce de sang-de-bourbe.

…

Drago : 10h50 : Alors ?

Hermi : 10h50 : La ferme.

Drago : 10h50 : Tu attendais que je te parle ou quoi que t'as répondu si vite, Granger ?

Hermi : 10h51 : Arrête d'écrire mon nom partout sur ce parchemin sinon les gens vont croire des choses terrifiantes !

Drago : 10h53 : Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger …

Hermi : 10h53 : T'es un vrai gosse.

…

Drago : 10h57 : Au moins le lit en question, seul mobilier de la chambre, est un lit de luxe !

Hermi : 10h58 : J'aurais préféré un lit miteux et ne pas avoir à dormir avec toi !

Drago : 10h58 : Moi pas.

Hermi : 10h59 : Contente-toi de la fermer et on se retrouve, comme ce cher Rogue l'a demandé, à 18h dans le hall !

Drago : 11h00 : Oublie pas de prendre un ensemble sexy, ce serait le minimum !

Hermi : 11h00 : Malefoy, va te pendre !

Drago : 11h00 : Quoi, c'est bien Rogue qui a dit que les murs devaient trembler. Je ne fais qu'essayer de rendre ça le moins torture possible.

Hermi : 11h01 : DANS CE CAS PRENDS DU POLYNECTAR POUR ÊTRE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE QUE TOI !

Drago : 11h01 : Eeeeh… Mais c'est pas con du tout ce que tu nous dis là Granger !

Hermi : 11h01 : Rien de ce que je ne dis n'est con Malefoy, même quand je m'énerve, tâche de t'en souvenir à l'avenir.

Drago : 11h02 : On va faire ça ! Chacun prend du polynectar de quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu veux qui ?

Hermi : 11h02 : T'es sérieux ?

Drago : 11h02 : Attends on va quand même à un inter-sorciers de potions, on peut se fabriquer un polynectar ! Mais bon si tu veux que je reste moi…

Hermi : 11h03 : T'ES MALADE ? Prends des cheveux de… Diggory !

Drago : 11h03 : Pff, pourquoi toutes les filles aiment cette limace ?

Hermi : 11h04 : A la place d'être jaloux dis-moi de qui tu veux que je prenne.

Drago : 11h04 : Je ne suis pas jaloux, Granger ! Je suis parfait !

Hermi : 11h05 : ….

Drago : 11h06 : Prends de… Potter.

Hermi : 11h06 : Tu es… ?

Drago : 11h06 : Mais non Granger, tu n'as pas vu que je me suis retourné pour voir ta tête ? Jouissif d'ailleurs. Bref, prends de Johnson-ché-plus-quel-est-son-prénom, celle qui joue au Quidditch dans votre équipe.

Hermi : 11h06 : ANGELINA ? Mais elle est plus vieille que toi !

Drago : 11h07 : Et alors, Granger ? Moi je vais devoir me transformer en ce type que j'exècre, alors sois coopérative !

Hermi : 11h07 : C'est toi qui a été emballé par l'idée je te signale ! Et ok, je prendrai un cheveu d'Angelina… Pff, ce qu'il faut pas faire !

…

_Avant le départ_

Hermi : 17h30 : J'ai pas envie d'y aller…

Drago : 17h31 : Granger, fais pas la gamine.

Hermi : 17h31 : Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Et puis je comprends pas du tout la vengeance de Rogue ! Que peut-il bien faire si les « murs ne tremblent pas » ?

Drago : 17h32 : Démissionner des inter-sorciers ?

Hermi : 17h32 : Il ne ferait jamais ça il a trop envie de gagner !

Drago : 17h32 : Il ferait tout pour se venger de ce que je lui ai fait.

Hermi : 17h33 : Mais tu lui as pas fait grand-chose !

Drago : 17h33 : Disons que c'est comme si je l'avais trahi… ! Et puis c'est Rogue, il ne te voulait pas aux inter-sorciers et il n'aime pas être court-circuité dans ses plans.

Hermi : 17h33 : Si seulement on allait parler à Dumbledore !

Drago : 17h33 : Là c'est sur que ce serait fichu ! Il ne nous laisserait même pas monter dans le carrosse volant !

Drago : 17h34 : Mais pourquoi t'es si stressée ? T'es pas pucelle quand même, Granger… ? Quoi que ça ne m'étonnerait pas, bien sûr.

Hermi : 17h34 : Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas Malefoy.

Drago : 17h34 : Oh c'est pas vrai ? T'es pucelle ! Salazar, je vais dépuceler Granger…

Hermi : 17h35 : Arrête de rêver tu vas pas me dépuceler !

Drago : 17h35 : Avec qui t'es sortie ?

Hermi : 17h35 : Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. On se revoit dans une heure.

Drago : 17h36 : Oublie pas le cheveu de Johnson surtout !

Hermi : 17h36 : Ni toi celui de Diggory.

…

_Deux jours après les Inter-Sorciers_

Hermi : 13h24 : T'as eu 60/60 à ton devoir de métamorphose.

Drago : 13h25 : Comment tu sais ça ?

Hermi : 13h25 : Je viens d'avoir McGo. Elle était proprement enchantée et épatée. Elle l'a dit à toute la classe.

Drago : 13h25 : Et oui, je suis génial !

Hermi : 13h26 : Un merci m'aurait suffit !

Drago : 13h26 : Très bien, merci Granger.

Hermi : 13h26 : Waw, on croirait rêver !

Drago : 13h26 : Pas autant que quand on a couché ensemble !

Hermi : 13h26 : Mais enfin n'écris pas ça sur un parchemin pareil !

Hermi : 13h27 : ...Et puis, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

Drago : 13h27 : De un, t'as qu'à cacher le parchemin !, de deux, j'aurais jamais cru que t'étais aussi bonne au pieu !

Hermi : 13h27 : Ok c'est bon, la conversation s'arrête là !

Drago : 13h27 : J'suis très sérieux ! Et puis c'est que c'est un vrai compliment, vu que ça vient de MOI.

Hermi : 13h28 : Merci Malefoy, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, mais ça t'a plu parce que j'avais la tête d'Angelina. Conversation close.

Drago : 13h28 : Quoi, tu veux qu'on essaye sans polynectar c'est ça ?

Hermi : 13h28 : NON.

Drago : 13h28 : Je suis sûr que ça t'a plu aussi.

Hermi : 13h28 : Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « conversation terminée » ?

Drago : 13h29 : Je crois que « terminée », en toute logique.

Hermi : 13h29 : Arrête de te payer ma tête et écoute ce que raconte Rogue.

Drago : 13h29 : Mais à chaque fois que je vois Rogue je me rappelle la tête qu'il a fait quand il a su ce qu'on avait fait… et puis du coup je me rappelle de cette nuit… dans cette chambre… et de ton talent, Granger…

Hermi : 13h30 : Ok ça suffit ! Je jette le parchemin, tu peux continuer à parler tant que tu veux je lirai plus !

Drago : 13h30 : Tu vas pas le jeter, parce que si quelqu'un le trouve c'est la mort. Je me trompe ?

Hermi : 13h30 : La ferme.

…

_Le lendemain_

Hermi : 18h01 : Rogue veut nous voir.

Drago : 18h02 : Pourquoi ?

Hermi : 18h02 : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Dans dix minutes sois aux cachots !

Drago : 18h02 : J'y suis déjà Granger, je te rappelle que mon dortoir se trouve là.

Hermi : 18h03 : Tu n'étais pas forcément dans ton dortoir.

Drago : 18h03 : Où veux-tu que je sois d'autre ?

Hermi : 18h03 : Dans un placard à balais ?

Drago : 18h03 : J'suis sûr que ça t'aurai plu !

Hermi : 18h04 : T'as pas fini avec cette histoire… Je veux OUBLIER moi !

Drago : 18h04 : Je te signale que c'est toi qui as initié le sujet. Et puis tu sous-entends que je ne suis pas un bon coup là, Granger ?

Hermi : 18h04 : Tu cherches à avoir mon avis par la ruse ou je rêve ?

Drago : 18h05 : Au moins on est d'accord sur le fait que je suis rusé.

Hermi : 18h05 : Non vu que si tu l'étais je ne me serais douté de rien.

Drago : 18h05 : De toute façon j'ai pas besoin de ta parole pour savoir comment tu m'as trouvé, j'ai bien saisi sur le moment même.

…

Drago : 18h09 : Granger ?

Hermi : 18h09 : Quoi encore…

Drago : 18h09 : Tu es bien silencieuse.

Hermi : 18h10 : J'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi.

Drago : 18h10 : Ah bon ? Pourtant moi je me souviens de tout… Ta démarche féline, ta tenue, tes mouvements, ton toucher, tes actes, tes soupirs, tes baisers, tes caresses…

Hermi : 18h11 : RAH ARRETE. Tout ça appartenait à Angelina ! Maintenant arrête de me harceler avec ça !

Drago : 18h11 : A Angelina hein ? Salle sur Demande, tout de suite. Prends un cheveu de Patil.

Hermi : 18h11 : Tu kiffes Parvati ?

Drago : 18h11 : Jamais de la vie Granger, je veux juste changer de personne pour te prouver tout ça, et puis _elle_ n'est pas moche, contrairement aux autres Gryffondor ! Et aussi il faut que tu sois là le plus vite possible.

Hermi : 18h12 : Merci pour le compliment caché à propos des Gryffondors ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est non.

Drago : 18h12 : Oh, t'es triste parce que j'ai pas dit que t'étais jolie, Granger ?

Hermi : 18h12 : Lâche-moi la grappe, merde ! J'ai juste pas envie de remettre ça, et ça m'offre un super alibi !

Drago : 18h12 : Je suis sur que tu en meurs d'envie. Tu veux qui ?

Hermi : 18h13 : Personne.

Drago : 18h13 : Ohoh ? Juste moi ? Intéressant…

Hermi : 18h13 : Malefoy combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? JE REFUSE DE COUCHER AVEC TOI.

Drago : 18h13 : Une deuxième fois, tu veux dire.

Drago : 18h14 : Grangy ?

…

Hermi : 18h25 : Putain Malefoy Ron a vu ce parchemin ! Dix minutes pour lui inventer une couille et le persuader que c'était un mythe, j'ai carrément du lui jeter un sort !

Drago : 18h25 : Pourquoi tu lui as montré aussi ?

Hermi : 18h25 : Il me l'a arraché parce qu'il me voyait trop concentrée, crétin !

Drago : 18h25 : Concentrée sur ma conversation, de mieux en mieux… !

Hermi : 18h26 : Je te hais ! J'y crois pas que tout ça m'arrive à moi ! J'en ai marre !

Drago : 18h28 : … Salle sur Demande ?

Hermi : 18h28 : Elliot.

Drago : 18h28 : Le batteur ?

Hermi : 18h29 : Tout de suite !

…

Hermi : 19h42 : Qu'est-ce qui nous a pris maintenant…

Drago : 19h42 : Tu es époustouflante, Granger !

Hermi : 19h42 : Ce n'était pas moi !

Drago : 19h42 : Oui oui je sais, c'était Patil ! Tsss.

Hermi : 19h42 : Oui, et arrête ça !

Drago : 19h43 : En tout cas moi j'étais bien moi et je sais que t'as pris ton pied, ce qui me suffit.

Hermi : 19h43 : J'en ai marre que tu parles de ça aussi simplement !

Drago : 19h43 : C'est la seule façon de t'en parler Granger, et puis je suis comme ça !

Hermi : 19h43 : C'est bien ça le problème !

Drago : 19h44 : Moi j'dis, on devrait tester tous les gens qui nous plaisent de l'école ! Et ils baiseraient tous comme des dieux vu que ce serait nous.

Hermi : 19h44 : Hors de question qu'on remette ça, Malefoy !

Drago : 19h44 : Je suis sûr que t'en as déjà envie à nouveau. Je suis parfait.

Hermi : 19h44 : Dans tes rêves.

…

Hermi : 19h56 : Oh merde Malefoy !

Drago : 19h56 : Quoi, tu as besoin de mon talent ?

Hermi : 19h56 : On a oublié le rendez-vous de Rogue !

Drago : 19h57 : … Quel rendez-vous ?

Hermi : 19h57 : Mais enfin, à la base j'étais venue pour te dire qu'il voulait nous voir à 18h10 ! On va se faire tuer !

Drago : 19h57 : Rah bordel ! En plus il est plus près de mon dortoir que du tien ! Je vais me faire tuer d'abord !

Hermi : 19h57 : Oui mais il me déteste moi et pas toi, arrête d'être aussi trouillard !

Drago : 19h58 : Je ne suis PAS un trouillard ! Mais que ferait le monde sans moi, franchement ?

Hermi : 19h58 : Il vivrait en paix ?

Drago : 19h58 : Et il perdrait une bête de sexe.

Hermi : 19h58 : Ce n'est pas une grande perte !

Drago : 19h58 : Vraiment ?

Hermi : 19h59 : Ca éviterait de gaspiller des millions en polynectar pour pas voir ta tête !

Drago : 19h59 : Je savais que tu aimais mon talent !

Hermi : 19h59 : Quoi ?

Drago : 19h59 : Tu t'es piégée toute seule ma ptite Granger, tu as contourné le fait de donner ton avis ! Tu n'as donc pas démenti que j'étais une bête de sexe.

Hermi : 20h00 : J'aime être neutre.

Hermi : 20h00 : Et puis, on devrait plutôt se concentrer sur ce qu'on va servir à Rogue !

Drago : 20h00 : Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on lui serve ? Nos tête bien cuites avec des crudités pour la saveur ?

Hermi : 20h01 : … Merci pour le sarcasme. Ca te dit de réfléchir avec moi maintenant ?

Drago : 20h01 : On va le croiser au souper de toute façon.

Hermi : 20h01 : C'est bien pour ça qu'on doit trouver une excuse en béton et vite !

Drago : 20h01 : T'es vraiment utopiste !

Hermi : 20h02 : Pour une fois que tu peux être utile, sers-toi de tes pouvoirs de mythonneur !

Drago : 20h02 : Okok, laisse-moi réfléchir.

Hermi : 20h02 : Prends tout ton temps, t'as 13 minutes.

…

Hermi : 20h12 : Il serait temps qu'une idée germe dans ton esprit !

Drago : 20h13 : On a qu'à lui dire une partie de vérité ?

Hermi : 20h13 : Développe.

Drago : 20h13 : Bah genre qu'on a cru qu'il voulait nous repunir et nous faire refaire trembler les murs alors on l'a directement fait sans passer par lui comme intermédiaire ?

Hermi : 20h13 : T'as bu ou quoi ? Trouve autre chose et TOUT DE SUITE !

Drago : 20h14 : On lui dit qu'on l'attendait mais que t'as fait un malaise et que j'ai du t'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

Hermi : 20h14 : Et comment on fait pour que Pomfresh nous atteste ?

Drago : 20h14 : Je m'en charge.

Hermi : 20h14 : ?

Drago : 20h15 : Y'a pas que pour toi que je suis une bête de sexe, Granger ! Et puis, vu que tu ne veux pas l'avouer, je vais chercher le délectable aveu chez autrui. Je me dépêche, on mange dans 15 minutes !

Hermi : 20h15 : Tu vas coucher avec Pomfresh ?

Drago : 20h15 : Bien sûr. Bye Grangy !

…

_Après le souper_

Hermi : 22h01 : J'y crois pas.

Drago : 22h01 : Mh ?

Hermi : 22h01 : Comment Pomfresh a accepté de coucher avec toi ? Elle te regardait comme une jeunette embobinée !

Drago : 22h02 : T'es jalouse, Granger ?

Hermi : 22h02 : Non, juste révoltée !

Drago : 22h02 : Ca revient au même.

Hermi : 22h02 : C'est pour ainsi dire une prof ! Elle est adulte ! Comment… ?

Drago : 22h03 : Elle n'est pas insensible à mon charme, c'est tout. T'es pas contente que je nous aie sauvé la mise ?

Hermi : 22h03 : Gnn.

Drago : 22h03 : ?

Hermi : 22h03 : Bien sûr que si ! Mais j'arrive tout de même pas à y croire !

Drago : 22h03 : Haha.

…

Drago : 22h10 : Tu boudes ?

Hermi : 22h10 : Ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais pas la conversation que je boude, on se déteste je te signale !

Drago : 22h10 : La bonne blague ! Ca nous empêche pas de parler quasi toute la journée, ces derniers temps.

Hermi : 22h11 : Ca c'est parce que TU me harcelles !

Drago : 22h11 : Mais genre Granger ! C'est toi la plupart du temps qui entame la conversation ! Je ne fais que l'alimenter !

Hermi : 22h11 : Soit, pourquoi on parle là ? J'vais bosser !

Drago : 22h11 : Mais oui, va bosser…

Hermi : 22h12 : Bien sûr que je vais bosser !

Drago : 22h12 : Ben… Pourquoi t'es pas partie alors ?

Hermi : 22h13 : Mais je ne suis plus là !

Drago : 22h13 : …

…

Hermi : 22h39 : J'm'emmerde.

Drago : 22h39 : J'dis ça en passant mais, c'est qui qui a commence la conversation?

Drago : 22h39 : Et puis, pas étonnant que tu t'emmerdes avec les amis que tu te tapes !

Hermi : 22h39 : Je ne me tape aucun de mes amis !

Drago : 22h39 : Granger, je voulais dire par là « avec les amis que tu as »… mais soit, évidemment j'aurais du me douter que tu le prendrais du côté pervers !

Hermi : 22h40 : Rah la ferme.

Drago : 22h40 : Pourquoi tu vas pas parler à tes amis ? A la place de me bouffer mon temps pour ton état paradoxal.

Hermi : 22h40 : Parce qu'ils recopient mon cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour l'interro de demain. Et je ne suis pas paradoxale !

Drago : 22h40 : Pas paradoxale ? Laisse moi rire Granger : HAHA. Tu me dis que tu veux pas qu'on se parle, puis tu viens me parler, puis tu m'insultes !

Hermi : 22h41 : Bah évidemment t'es le seul glandu qui est toujours pendu à son parchemin !

Drago : 22h41 : Je suis pas le seul vu que t'es là toi.

Hermi : 22h41 : J'ai déjà envie de te frapper à nouveau…

Drago : 22h42 : De me FRAPPER ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais le genre du fouet…

Hermi : 22h42 : ARGH ! Au revoir ! J'vais parler à Ginny !

Drago : 22h42 : Muahahah, va Grangie, va !

…

_Le lendemain, après le match de Quidditch_

Drago : 21h03 : La vue était bonne ?

Hermi : 21h03 : Je n'étais pas venue te mater !

Drago : 21h03 : C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes.

Hermi : 21h04 : Mais enfin Rogue m'avait interceptée ! Et puis pourquoi t'es pas en train de fêter ta défaite ?

Drago : 21h04 : Je préfère te parler d'i peine quelques petites heures quand tu t'es infiltrée dans les vestiaires Serpentards pour voir mon torse, ma p'tite Grangie.

Hermi : 21h04 : Je te répète pour la troisième fois que j'en ai rien à faire de ton torse, Rogue m'a obligée à vous porter ce papier.

Drago : 21h05 : Oh mais tu sais ça me dérange pas après tout, on a fait l'amour deux fois déjà, c'est pas comme si c'était une nouveauté…

Hermi : 21h05 : RAH FOUS MOI LA PAIX JE VAIS FETER LA VICTOIRE DE MA MAISON !

…

_Deux jours plus tard_

Hermi : 01h07 : Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de venir à la salle commune Gryffondor ? T'es taré !

Drago : 01h07 : T'avais pas l'air trop fâchée sur le moment même…

Hermi : 01h07 : Non mais à quoi tu joues ?

Drago : 01h08 : Tu vois bien que j'ai toujours raison ? T'es totalement paradoxale !

Hermi : 01h08 : Oui mais là c'est l'incompréhension la plus totale ! J'peux savoir pourquoi t'es venu ? Seulement POURQUOI… ?

Drago : 01h09 : J'avais envie de toi Granger, c'était pas assez clair ?

Hermi : 01h09 : Ah oui bien sur t'avais envie de moi telle que je suis… ! Dis-moi pourquoi t'es venu Malefoy fais pas l'enfant !

Drago : 01h09 : J'ai pas l'habitude de me répéter alors je le ferai pas.

Hermi : 01h10 : Rah !

Drago : 01h10 : Ose dire que tu n'as pas aimé ?

Hermi : 01h10 : C'était beaucoup trop risqué !

Drago : 01h10 : Donc t'as aimé.

Hermi : 01h11 : Ca n'a rien à voir ! On parlait du POURQUOI de ton infiltration dans la tour Gryffondor sous l'apparence de Harry !

Drago : 01h11 : Et je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais pas l'habitude de me répéter.

Hermi : 01h11 : Mais c'était pas une réponse ça ! « J'avais envie de toi » !

Drago : 01h11 : T'es chiante Granger !

Hermi : 01h12 : C'est toi qui me tournes en bourrique ! Ca me rend malade !

Drago : 01h12 : Tu veux mon avis ? Tu te poses trop de questions.

Hermi : 01h12 : Ah oui ?

Drago : 01h13 : Bien sûr que oui ! On a fait l'amour étant nous même, je t'ai prouvé que c'était bien toi toutes les autres fois et on a pris notre pied comme des dingues, pourquoi tu cherches plus loin ?

Hermi : 01h13 : Parce que je suis une née moldue ?

Drago : 01h13 : Et une bête de sexe, ça efface tout si tu veux mon avis…

Hermi : 01h14 : Pff, Malefoy décidément c'est du n'importe quoi.

Drago : 01h14 : Ahah, Grangie fais pas ta miss je-sais-tout après tout ce qu'on a fait ! Je suis sûr que t'as déjà envie de moi.

Hermi : 01h14 : A l'évidence c'est toi qui as envie de moi !

Drago : 01h14 : Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas mon cas, j'ai dit que c'était TON cas…

Hermi : 01h15 : Mais je n'ai PAS envie de toi !

Drago : 01h15 : Granger, tu sais que tu me fais rire ? Ecoute, fais comme tu veux et on verra dans quelques jours, mais ne reviens pas me parler pour râler parce que j'en ai un peu marre. J'avais passé une excellente soirée et voilà que tu me l'as gâchée ! Merci Granger, toujours là pour tout foirer.

Hermi : 01h15 : Il me semblait que c'était accessoirement MOI qui t'avais fait passer une excellente soirée… ?

Drago : 01h15 : Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait si je ne m'étais pas dévoué, et puis c'est toi aussi qui l'a annulée et c'est ce qui compte vu que c'est la dernière chose produite.

Hermi : 01h16 : Bien, va au diable !

Drago : 01h16 : Tu vois bien que tu es paradoxale ! Maintenant tu ne veux pas que je te démérite la superbe soirée de baise qu'on vient d'avoir !

Drago : 01h16 : Va te changer les idées et reviens quand tu seras STABLE, Granger !

Drago : 01h16 : Et n'essaye pas de continuer à discuter parce que je pars prendre l'air.

…

_Dix jours plus tard, après la victoire Serpentarde_

Hermi : 23h46 : Malefoy…

Drago : 23h48 : Mh ?

Hermi : 23h48 : T'aurais pas envie de me rendre une petite visite…?

Drago : 23h49 : Ca a un quelconque rapport avec aujourd'hui ?

Hermi : 23h49 : Tu t'en fous du rapport, j'viens te le demander _moi_, ça se reproduira pas deux fois… !

Drago : 23h50 : J'arrive.

.

.

.

_**Voilà voilà ! A VOS REVIEW LES FILLES :D (et les mecs ? Y'en a encore aucun qui s'est manifesté…)**_

_**J'acce****pte les review de haine, si ça peut vous rassurer :p xD **_

_**Non j'veux dire, dites-moi ce que vous avez pas aimé, ce que vous auriez changé, ou justement ce qui vous a plu et si vous me détestez ou pas, ça aussi vous pouvez me le dire… :'( xD Bouuh ! Ayez pitié !**_


End file.
